Goldenheart's Destiny
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: Goldenheart, a warrior in Lightclan has a destiny unlike any other. She has to save her clan from a threat to the two clans, Lightclan and Darkclan. Will she be able to save the clans? Read through her life from kit to warrior to find out! R
1. Prologue

_**~Prologue~**_

It was a dark, stormy night. A lone cat ran through the forest as fast as its legs could take him. The downpour soaked his jet-black fur as he ran. Lightning flashed, but the cat ignored it. He just continued running. He reached a bramble thicket and walked through. Lots of other cats sat in the clearing ahead of him. On the top of a rock across the clearing, a brown-and-black-striped cat sat there awaiting the cats return.

"You are late Nightshade!" The cat snarled. "You should have been here ages ago!"

"My apologies master Mudstar. Something held me up." Nightshade replied. "It will not happen again."

"It better not!" Mudstar hissed. "We need to discuss our plans to destroy the clans. They will pay for what they did to me."

"They shall sir." A white cat in the crowd of cats replied.

"Those clan cats will pay for exiling me, kicking me out, saying I didn't deserve leadership in Darkclan. They said I didn't listen to Starclan. Who needs Starclan? Strong cats like us can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah!" the crowd of cats replied.

"We shall attack now!" Nightshade said.

"No Nightshade," Mudstar replied. "Let the clans have their fun. Their precious Starclan will warn them. Give them time to prepare. Then we shall strike, and no one will stand in my way."

**Sorry it is so short, but this is the prologue for Goldenheart's Destiny. Review, and let me know if I should continue!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	2. Allegiances and Chapter 1

_**~Allegiances~**_

Lightclan__

Leader: Wildstar-Brown tabby tom with very spiked-up fur and green eyes

Deputy: Graystorm- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Spottedfire-White tom with ginger patches and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Blueshadow-Bluish-gray tom with blue eyes

Darkstorm- Black tom with amber eyes

Firefang-Flame colored tom with green eyes

Redstorm-Ginger tom with green eyes

Mistyfur- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Robinfeather- black she-cat with blue eyes

Whitefrost- White she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Wolffang-Light-Gray tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Gingerfur-Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leaftail-Brown tom with amber eyes

Blackshadow-Black tom with unusual gray eyes

Yellowpelt-Light-gold she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Flamepaw- Flame colored tom with amber eyes; Son of Yellowpelt and Firefang

Goldenpaw- Golden colored she-cat with green eyes; Daughter of Yellowpelt and Firefang.

Snowpaw-White she-cat with blue eyes; Daughter of Whitefrost and Graystorm

Stormpaw-Gray tom with blue eyes; Son of Whitefrost and Graystorm

Queens:

Amberpelt- Orange she-cat with amber eyes; mate of Wolffang; expecting kits

Elders:

Mousewhisker-Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Darkclan

Leader: Oakstar-Brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Stormcloud-Gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cloudpelt-White she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Foxfang-Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Iceclaw-White she-cat with amber eyes

Sharptooth-Gray tom with green eyes

Whitewater-White she-cat with blue eyes

Riverstorm-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderstrike-Golden tom with green eyes

Shadowfur-Black she-cat with golden eyes

Windstorm-Light gray tom with blue eyes

Lightningstorm- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Fluffypelt-Brown tom with fluffy fur and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Clawpaw- Gray tom with blue eyes; Son of Lightningstorm and Windstorm

Firepaw-Ginger tom with amber eyes; Son of Lightningstorm and Windstorm

Queens:

Leafpelt- Ginger she-cat; mate of Thunderstrike; Mother of Tinykit, Seedkit, and Berrykit

Elders:

Patchfur-Black and White tom with blue eyes

_**~Chapter 1~**_

It was a peaceful day in Lightclan. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, everything was peaceful. The apprentices were changing Mousewhisker's bedding, warriors were hunting and sharing tongues, Wildstar and Graystorm were talking on the highrock, and Spottedfire was sorting herbs. It was just a normal day, but not for Goldenkit. She slowly woke up from her slumber, looking around her den she saw her mother talking with Amberpelt, and her brother, Flamekit, still asleep. She stood up and nudged her brother with her paw.

Her brother mumbled something in his sleep and turned the other way. Goldenkit was getting annoyed.

"Flamekit! Wake up! Our apprentice ceremony is today!" she shouted.

Flamekit instantly got up. "Yay! I've waited six moons for this!"

Goldenkit purred. "I know right!"

Yellowpelt walked over to them. "You guys must be so excited."

Goldenkit purred louder. "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

After she said that her father, Firefang, walked in. "I can't wait until you two become apprentices." He said proudly. "You two will be the best in the clan."

"Of course they will." said Yellowpelt. "They're your kits."

"I'm going to be better than you Goldenkit." Flamepaw boasted.

"No you're not! I'll be better than you!" Goldenkit retorted.

"Both of you will be as good as each other." Firefang stated. "You guys will be trained the same way."

"That's right." Yellowpelt said. "There is no competition. All cats are trained the same."

"That's lame." Flamekit muttered.

"Will all cats old enough to catch your own pray please come to the highrock for a clan meeting!" Wildstar shout was heard throughout the clan.

Goldenkit squeaked. "It's time!"

"Let's go." Firefang said leading his kits out of the nursery.

When everyone in the clan was underneath the highrock Wildstar began. "It is finally time to name two new apprentices. Goldenkit and Flamekit are finally six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices. Come forward!"

Goldenkit and Flamekit walked up to Wildstar.

"Flamekit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw, Blackshadow, you will mentor him. Show him your warrior skills so he can defend his clan."

Blackshadow nodded. "I will teach him everything I know."

"Goldenkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw, Redstorm, you will mentor her. Show your neice how to serve and defend her clan."

Goldenpaw ran up to Redstorm. "What should we do first?"

"We are going to explore the forest with Blackshadow and Flamepaw. Warriors need to know their territory if there is a battle." Redstorm said.

"He is right." Blackshadow said walking up to them with Flamepaw. "Let's go."

Goldenpaw was bursting with excitement, she was finally an apprentice. She was one step closer to being the best warrior the clans have ever seen!


End file.
